orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Greedee
Greedee is a small vertical spinner that entered Orc's Wars 3 by Bildscream. Design Greedee was especially build to deflects all kinds of spinners and gutrip its opponents. Its fast, with four NPC Fasts. His shell is mostly steel and has still some power behind the weapon, which is made out of discs and large typhoons, and powered by flatmotor. Orc's Wars 3 Greedee has rejected originally in this tournament but one of the accepted bots had problems so Greedee got the spot. It faced Kyros Overclocked , Orbit Mk2.2 and Mayor Marikina in the Qualifires. Greedee gutripped Kyros Overclocked and won the Qualifiers with Mayor Marikina. Its first appearence in the series was in Episode 4 where it faced Ultrageous. Ultrageous got heavily gutripped and Greedee got a heavy battering on the side. The opponent lost after some heavy hits all of its motors and Greedee won by K.O. The second match for Greedee was in Episode 9 of Orc's Wars 3. It was the Rumble where it faced Unnamed & Untamed and Hell's Angel . Greedee Gutripped both to death and won with ease. Greedee then fought Babaulti 4 next in Episode 16. Both bots initially frontflipped on the first contact, with Greedee getting hit by Babaulti 4's discs. However, Greedee quickly self righted, and recovered. Greedee then got stuck in a wedge war with Babaulti 4, pushing it around. Then, when Greedee was near the pit button, it was able to get underneath Babaulti 4, gutripping it. Greedee then got underneath Babaulti 4 again when the latter broke free, getting from Babaulti 4's side after circling it. Greedee then repeated the process again for the final time, knocking out Babaulti 4 and winning the match. Greedee's fourth fight was against Blue Bolt. Greedee first rushed into Blue Bolt when it was spinning up, only to swerve to the side and taking Blue Bolt's hit from the side. Greedee then tried to wedge and gutrip Blue Bolt from it's side, however, while Blue Bolt's bar hit the side of Greedee. Greedee soon got one side of it's weapon support damaged, but was able to get underneath and gutrip Blue Bolt, damaging a motor. Greedee then pushed and gutripped Blue Bolt further, losing a part of the disc, but ripping one teeth from Blue Bolt's bar, followed by another. Greedee then got Blue Bolt stuck on the wall, but Blue Bolt freed itself as soon as Greedee backed up, with Greedee hitting the angled wall at high speed. Greedee quickly self righted, however, and continue attacking Blue Bolt, pushing and gutripping it to near the pit, where Greedee sent Blue Bolt into the pit by a final attack from the disc that deflected Blue Bolt, after a near call while Greedee was driving into Blue Bolt. This victory meant Greedee finished the fight night with a perfect 4-0 record. In the Round of 32, Greedee fought Thanatos Redeemer. It started off with the two running into eachover, after a bit of shoving, Greedee eventually got underneath Thanatos Redeemer and gutripped it to death, sending it through the the Round of 16. There, it fought another robot by it's builder, Roka. It had the advantage, constantly shoving around the arena and dealing damage to it. It then managed to get a motor out of Roka, it then pinned it a bit before a havok sent it flying to the other end but Roka was soon counted out, sending Greedee through to the Round Of 8. There, it fought Mayor Marikina for the final spot in the Grand Final. Mayor Marikina got the advantage, tossing around the arena, it eventually opened the pit and sent it down the pit along with it. Mayor Marikina won since Greedee fell in first. At the Grand Final rewards, it won Luckiest Robot. It also won Record Wrecker during Orc's small awards. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 6 *Losses: 1 Outside of Orc's Wars Greedee was especially build for Orc's Wars 3. However, it was entered to a challenge belt fight between Bildschirm and Hoppin, fighting F4. Greedee was able to win most of it's fights against F4, thus winning the whole challenge Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Competitors Category:Robots armed with Vertical Spinners Category:Robots armed with spinning weapon Category:Robots armed with vertical flywheels